Three Month Nakama
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: Nine crew mates. Eight tries. Seven failures. Six moments. Five warnings. Four weeks. Three months. Two friends. One girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is based on my Creative Writing homework and I decided it worked perfectly with the idea Memphis (one of my muses) played ping-pong with inside my head.**

 **I don't own One Piece. If I did, Ace would still be alive, and I wouldn't get angry every time someone mentions _him_ , the blond under Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She woke. He worked. She watched. He noticed, panicked, hid. She blinked. He blinked. He told, advised, warned. She talked. He listened._

The first thing Sachi Kobashigawa noticed was the ache that penetrated her entire being. Her fiery orange eyes fluttered open, and something told her that she wasn't on Earth anymore; and somehow, she was okay with that. She rolled onto her side painfully, and found her reflective sunglasses and her bag next to her on a small wooden table.

She heard footsteps and she quickly rolled onto her back, snatching up her sunglasses as she did so. The door creaked open and Sachi watched as a toddler-sized reindeer entered the room, set a few things down on a table, and began mixing various herbs. The raven-haired girl stared at the reindeer, instantly thinking that he was Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece, and if she ended up actually being in the One Piece world, she would enjoy the rest of her life.

He turned to check on her and he noticed she was awake. He yelped, and hid behind the small table the wrong way. Sachi blinked in amusement. The reindeer blinked. "You should be resting." he half-advised, half-warned.

"You've got the hiding thing backwards, but I don't really care." Sachi commented, shrugging her shoulders. She attempted to prop herself up, only to have her arm give out. "Meh, I guess I'm not getting up, then."

"How are you feeling?" The reindeer asked cautiously, slowly walking over to the black-haired girl.

"Other than usual? Generally sore, thanks for asking." Sachi replied nonchalantly. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be Tony Tony Chopper, would you?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling through her shades. The reindeer nodded. "That's cool."

"You aren't going to freak out? Call me a monster?" Chopper asked, walking a bit closer to a normal pace.

"Nah, too much effort." Chopper's jaw dropped at Sachi's answer.

"But I'm a human reindeer! I talk and walk on two legs! And my nose is blue!" Chopper exclaimed, shocked.

"So?" Sachi asked, pulling off her sunglasses. "My eyes are _orange_. What kind of person has orange eyes? What kind of reindeer has a blue nose? Freaking awesome ones, that's what kind. I've been picked on and bullied for having orange eyes, called demon-spawn, monster, freak, Satanic child, the Spirit of Halloween, etc… etc… etc…" She remarked. "No matter what you look like, it's what kind of person you are that matters. I've heard the term ' **It's what's on the inside that counts'** far too many times, and frankly, I think of the various systems in the human body when I hear it… which is rather nasty."

"What's your name?" Chopper asked. "How did you fall from the sky?"

"Ooh, fell from the sky, that's a new one. Hopefully didn't injure myself too much. The name's Kobashigawa Sachi. Call me Sachi." Sachi mused. "Last thing I remember was… ah, I guess that makes sense. Didn't expect it to work though." The ravenette hmphed. "I was at school, working on an AP Chem lab, and I didn't leave the door open… so I guess the chemicals got to me. Felt lightheaded, hit my head on the table, passed out on the floor."

"CHOPPER! COME AND PLAY TAG!" A voice yelled before a boy barreled into the room. "Oh! The mystery girl is awake!"

"Sachi, not mystery girl. And you must be Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be the King of the Pirates." Sachi replied. Luffy nodded.

However, Sachi didn't, but probably should have, expected what came next.

"Join my crew!"


	2. Chapter 2

HEYO! What is up, my good readers? If you read Stand by Me, you'll know about my playlist challenge!

I've decided to make it a giant fanfic, instead of 75 individual ones because that's too annoying.

It will be under the crossover section when I post it.

If I owned One Piece, Ace would be alive and I wouldn't hate Sabo. AND WHY DON'T WE HAVE STRIKETHROUGH HERE?!

On with the chappie!

* * *

 _He fought, she fought. She bled. He aided. She healed._

A few days after Sachi accepted Luffy's offer…

"Marines off the starboard bow!" Usopp yelled in a panic, snatching up his slingshot.

The occupants of the Thousand Sunny leapt into action, taking down Marines left and right. Sachi found herself smacking a Marine in the head with a wooden plank in the midst of the battle. "Men! Fire!"

The sound of gunshots filled the air.

Time slowed as one of the bullets penetrated Sachi's arm, passing straight through, causing the chemist to fall to her knees in agony.

"Sachi!" Chopper yelled as worry filled his voice, anger filling his eyes. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he morphed into Heavy Point and football-tackled the remaining Marines, picking up the one who shot Sachi and kicked him into the ocean as if he were shooting a goal in soccer.

Sachi, having never experienced that level of pain before, had long since passed out; becoming dead weight in Chopper's arms. He carried to the infirmary and laid her down on the cot, and Sachi regained consciousness as he placed her. "Ow, ow, ow, F***!" Sachi swore, cradling her injured arm. "Sonuvab****! Where is that guy?! I'mma kick his a**!"

"Sachi! Let me help you!" Chopper interrupted, grabbing some medicine and bandages. Sachi looked at the reindeer and blinked. She extended her arm and swore some more. As the tiny doctor was fixing his comrade's arm, he spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, I kicked him into the ocean."

"Like a football punt creating an arc or the stereotypical shine in the sky?" Sachi asked, looking at her arm, which was only throbbing thanks to Chopper's medicine.

"I don't know, but I kicked him pretty far." Chopper replied, tying off the bandage. "Try not to use your arm too much, and take it easy." He instructed, looking sternly at Sachi.

"Okay, thanks little dude." Sachi grinned and ruffled Chopper's fur.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Short, sorry. Two chappies today.**

* * *

She taught. He learned. They discussed. She smiled. He smiled. She yawned. He yawned. They slept.

The next day, Sachi pulled Chopper over to the corner she had claimed as her own. "I'm going to teach you a thing called chemistry. It's useful in medicine and things. You may want to take notes."

Sachi spent the afternoon teaching the reindeer all about the Periodic Table, elements, compounds, ions… everything he needed to know to make certain medicines.

Sachi brought over her bag and pulled out her Chemistry textbook and her notebook, helping the doctor understand chemical bonding and answered any questions he had. The two occasionally discussed trivial matters, such as the different formulas for different kinds of sugars.

Dinnertime came and went, Sanji bringing their food out to them, astonished that they were still talking about chemistry. "Eat it before it gets cold, Sachi-chwan!" Sanji called as he re-entered the kitchen. The two ate their dinners, conversing around the food in their mouths.

"… And that's how to make a pain reliever." Sachi concluded and Chopper looked down at his veritable stack of notes.

"Thanks Sachi! I learned a lot!" He nodded and Sachi smiled.

Chopper looked at Sachi's smile and he started smiling too.

A few minutes later, Sachi yawned, causing the tiny reindeer next to her to yawn as well. "Well, I guess it's time to hit the sack. G'night, Chopper." Sachi yawned again, grabbing her bag and books before heading into the girls' room where Nami and Robin were fast asleep.

Sachi was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Still me. Chorus at least nine hours as of today. More this weekend.**

 **Still don't own One Piece.**

 **THE DRAMA COMMENCES SLOWLY.**

* * *

He woke. He worked. He played. He implored. She refused. He asked. She replied. He questioned. She answered. She winced. He panicked. She insisted. He worried.

The next morning, Chopper woke and immediately headed to his 'office' and started working for the day. He worked for about an hour as the others woke up.

"Chopper! Come play tag with us!" Luffy yelled excitedly, rocketing into the infirmary. Chopper labeled the last phial and headed out to the lawn of the Sunny.

"Where's Sachi?" Chopper asked before the 'Idiot Trio' began playing and the other two shrugged.

"Doctor-san, I believe she is resting in the female quarters." Robin replied without looking up from her book. Chopper's expression took a confused look, and he headed over to the girls' room and knocked on the door.

Sachi answered the door, blinking sleep from her eyes, still in her pajamas. "Sachi! Come play tag with us!" Chopper begged, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Not now, li'l dude. 'm too tired." Sachi half-whined/half-groaned, exhaustion prevalent in her voice.

"Please?" Chopper implored, turning on the Kyuun Sparkle. Sachi shook her head. "Why not?" Chopper wondered.

"Just… too tired. Maybe later…" Sachi trailed off, rubbing her orange eyes. Chopper took this as ' _something's off and I'm not telling you'_ , so he stepped a bit closer.

"Are you feeling alright, Sachi?" He questioned, his gentle voice taking on an interrogative tone as he analyzed the girl.

"Just a little tired…" the girl replied, her breath hitching. She winced, rubbing just above her heart.

"Sachi? Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" Chopper panicked, running around in small circles and fretting over Sachi.

"Chopper, I'm fine. Really. Nothing some sleep won't fix." Sachi replied, ruffling the reindeer's head before closing the door and collapsing into her hammock.

Chopper walked slowly away from the door, worrying over Sachi the entire time he played tag with the others, throughout meals, noticing what she ate and didn't, and how often she went back to sleep.

Something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more, heyo! This is just about half over, and I'm cranking the chappies out.**

 **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!?**

 **MORE DRAMAA-MAA-MAA!**

 **If you get that, you are amazing and wonderful and you have my fangirl-respect.**

 **If not, well, you are still amazing. You just need to earn my fangirl-respect.**

* * *

He read. He read. He worked, worked, worked, worked. She experimented. They ate. He confronted. She avoided. He insisted. She turned, walked. He followed. She closed, slid, winced. He begged, pleaded. She ignored. He worked, worked, worried. Worried, feared.

Chopper spent a few days cooped up in the infirmary, reading through his medical books, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Reading, reading, reading, only coming out for meals.

He kept working nonstop, trying and failing to figure out what was wrong with Sachi. In the girls' room, Sachi was experimenting with various compounds she kept in her bag, trying to create something, something that would get the reindeer off her case. She winced every hour or so, having to stop for a minute to rub the pain away.

At lunch, Sachi was trying her best to seem like nothing was wrong, but she kept getting looks from the resident doctor. Concern, curiosity, worry. Sachi focused on her food, cleaning up her plate and heading back to her room when Chopper stopped her. "Sachi, I know something's wrong with you, it's not like I hadn't noticed. What's wrong?" Chopper confronted her, standing in her way.

"Nothing." Sachi avoided answering, side-stepping the toddler-sized reindeer. "I'm fine." She stepped towards the girl's room, only to be stopped by Chopper once more.

"I need to know what's wrong so I can help you. Just tell me and I'll stop bothering you about it! What's wrong?" Chopper insisted, his dark eyes searching her orange eyes.

Sachi didn't reply; she just turned around and walked towards the girls' quarters. Chopper followed, desperately asking Sachi what was wrong, not once getting a reply. Sachi entered the room and closed the door immediately behind her, sliding down the wooden surface. She grimaced, rubbing circles over her heart slowly and carefully.

"Sachi! Please! I'm begging you, I need to know what's wrong so I can help you!" Chopper pleaded, banging on the door. Sachi covered her ears in a vain attempt to ignore the doctor… no, her friend. She knows that he just wants to help her, but she knows he can't.

Chopper eventually gave up and left Sachi alone, trudging back to the infirmary. He flipped through his books, looking for every possible answer to Sachi's ailment. For almost two weeks, he kept note of every disease, virus, and bacteria that Sachi could possibly have.

' _Why won't she tell me what's wrong? I just want to help her, and she's just making it harder for me. What if I can't help her? She has been acting a bit off lately, rubbing her chest often and eating less… she's also become more focused on her work. Something involving the pain reliever… What if she's getting worse? What if she's getting worse and she's scared to tell me?'_ Chopper's eyes widened in fear at the next thought.

' _What if she's dying?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**FRIG. I SCREWED UP AND PUT CHAPPIE SEVEN BEFORE THIS.**

 **THIS IS CHAPPIE SIX.**

 **I really hate continuity errors. (Guess the quote)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. ONE. PIECE.**

* * *

They adventured. She explored. He looked. He ran, she strolled. They talked. He stood. She sat. They communicated. She rubbed, winced. He noticed. She stopped. He questioned. She hesitated. He pressed. She shook, cried, hugged. He supported, assured, reassured.

A few weeks later...

"ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!" Nami called out and Luffy raced to his seat on Sunny's head, cheering loudly in excitement and anticipation.

Sachi strolled over to the edge of the ship, leaning against the railing. Chopper watched from a safe distance away as Sachi's breathing pattern changed so that she was taking slow, deep breaths.

As the crew stepped/leapt/rocketed off of the Sunny and onto the island, they split into groups: Sanji, Franky, and Brook; Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Robin; and Chopper and Sachi. Sachi took her time exploring the flora and fauna of the small island, while her reindeer companion looked for something to catch his interest.

Chopper ran around, gathering medicinal plants and fungi, occasionally looking back to check on Sachi. It wasn't like she didn't notice; she would catch him looking at her, only to ignore him and continue strolling up a hill. She gasped as she reached the top, the sunset reflecting red, orange, pink, and purple in the ocean below, and a natural bench sat underneath a tall willow tree. Sachi plopped down on the stone surface of the bench and gazed at the view.

"Wow…" She breathed, resting her chin in her hands. She heard footsteps approaching and she turned her head to find Chopper trying to hop onto the bench. She wordlessly lifted him onto the bench and turned back to the view. "Magnificent view, isn't it?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." Sachi replied, sighing.

Chopper slid off of the bench moments later, standing in front of Sachi. "Will you please tell me what's wrong? It's my responsibility as this crew's doctor to make sure each and every crew member's healthy." Chopper stared at the crew's chemist.

The orange-eyed girl winced and sucked in a breath, rubbing her chest for a moment. Chopper's eyes were drawn to the motion and Sachi stopped almost immediately after. "Is there something wrong with your chest?" Chopper inquired and Sachi looked away, avoiding his eyes. "There is, isn't there?" The reindeer's tone took on a serious note and Sachi started trembling.

"I have a heart condition and the doctors back home said I only had three months to live and I didn't want to worry you and I only have just over a month left and I'm scared and I ran out of medicine before I fell out of the sky and…" Sachi blurted, turning into a sobbing mess, latching onto her friend like a lifeline.

"Sachi, I swear on my skills as a doctor, that I will help you. You're not going to die in a month." Chopper stated hugging Sachi back before wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Chopper."


	7. Chapter 7

**Uhhhhh. Hiiiiii. Sorry 'bout those last A/Ns, I typed them in a car. So, tell me about your day... or not. You're choice.**

 **One Piece is not mine. One PIE is mine. I own a pie.**

* * *

She stood, walked, left. She experimented. They tried, tried, tried. Failed, failed, failed.

They two stood and headed back onto the Sunny, heading to bed for the night.

The next morning, Sachi felt her heart skip a beat before it returned to normal. She knew that she and Chopper would have to work fast if she was going to survive the month. She grabbed her bag and headed to the infirmary where she found Chopper already working, totally engrossed in his work. "Mornin' Chopper."

"Good morning Sachi. How are you feeling?" Chopper asked, turning to the chemist who had taken a seat on one of the cots.

"My heart skipped a beat this morning and I feel a little sluggish." Sachi replied, lying down on the cot. "Still in pain." After a few moments, she peeled herself off of the cot and pulled several compounds out of her bag, mixing them in precise proportions. "So, time to find a cure?"

"Yes. I was thinking this…" Chopper held up a syringe filled with a xanthodescent tincture, explaining what was in it. "There aren't any bad side effects that I've predicted."

"Sure, hit me up." Sachi replied and Chopper blinked. "Right… that's a phrase from home. Go ahead." Sachi corrected herself and the doctor injected her with the mixture. "Nope. Don't feel any different."

The rest of the day was spent trying different possible cures and all of them failed. Sachi didn't bother getting up out of the infirmary and fell asleep on the cot, thoroughly exhausted.

Tomorrow would be different. It had to be.


End file.
